


Solangelo firsts

by PaoshiroHozomi



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Firsts, M/M, Meddling dads, New Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoshiroHozomi/pseuds/PaoshiroHozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets kidnapped, Nico freaks, fathers meddling and a lot of firsts. My first solangelo. Be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meddling dads

It was Will's turn with Jason to do cabin inspection. They started from Cabin one, so they would be ending in Cabin thirteen because once Will saw Nico, he wouldn't leave for the next cabin.

Just when they finished off with Cabin twelve, making their way to thirteen, Will caught a glimpse of something and looked down while Jason continued, unmindful of the hold up.

"Huh? A sunflower? But... They don't grow this time of year... and don't they usually grow together?" Will looked around to find any Demeter kid, but couldn't see one. 

Somehow, he was entranced and decided to pick it up. As soon as he bent over, the ground swallowed him, not even giving him time to scream.

In which, Jason finally took the time to look back. "Will?" He blinked, confused.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O  
Nico was starting to worry. Actually, that was an understatement. He was freaking out, every where he walked, like the grass fields, they withered and died. He couldn't even concentrate on the meeting discussing Will's disappearance. He was dead with worry (pun intended).

"We'll find him, Neeks," Jason squeezed his shoulder.

Nico glared at him. "YOU were the last to see him, Jason. I swear, if this happened from another overprotective issue..." he threatened.

"Now, now," Piper charmspoke. "I'm sure Jason didn't do anything, otherwise, I could draw out the truth with my charmspeak."

Jason nodded vigorously.

Nico grunted, rolling his eyes. "Charmspeak doesn't work on me Piper." he shook his head. "anyway, I need to head to the underworld. Dad wants me for something," As much as he wanted to search for Will, he knew better than to refuse his dad. Besides, his father might have some leads to where his best friend and secret crush went.

"We'll keep an eye out for your boyfriend while you're gone," Piper said.

Nico scowled. "He's not my boyfriend!" he hissed before shadow-travelling to the underworld.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Hades and Nico stared at each other, a tied up and gagged blond between them.

"Dad," Nico deadpanned. "what's the meaning of this?"

"Mhhhh!"

"I kidnapped him from you." Hades answered bluntly. "Happy birthday son."

 

Nico face-palmed, cheeks burning heatedly. 

"Just wait til he gets hungry, then give him the pomegranates."

"…"

"He’ll be yours. FOREVER."

"Someone kill me..." Nico groaned.

[Nico]

Nico didn't know who he wanted to kill first. Well, he did actually, because his father started this whole thing but he really didn't want to be sent to Tartarus after vanquishing his own dad. He didn't know what held him back, the fact of being sent back to tartarus or the fact that he loved his father for at least trying.

To be decent, he decided it was the latter.

Then again, there was Jason who pulled a nymph and didn't keep an eye on Will during cabin inspection. There was also Percy, who had the nerve to laugh out loud after Will explained the whole ordeal after they returned to camp from the underworld when Nico was done pulling his father aside and explaining while it was appreciated he didn't want Will to be forced into any relationship with him like his father had done with Persephone. Decent persons just don't do that.

In the end, he opted on punishing himself by locking himself in his cabin as soon as the meeting was over and skipping out on dinner and the campfire sing along.

Then a knock came to his door followed by the sound of Will's voice. "Nico?"

Di Immortales, Nico cursed.

[Will's POV]  
Will sweated bullets the moment he woke up and realized what the Hades just happened to him. (Pun intended). He didn't have any idea what the Lord of the dead wanted with him, but he did have some colorful thoughts. Maybe Hades knew about his infatuation with Nico and decided to punish him for even fantasizing over his son while he was unworthy of Nico. Or maybe Nico was really annoyed of him whenever he pulled out the Doctor's orders card and ask his father personally to send him to the field of punishment while he was still alive till he actually did die.

He didn't exoect to be presented as a birthday gift, which would be really funny if you didn't consider the circumstances. Why would he be presented as a gift? If anything, Hades should've presented Percy considering he was Nico's former crush. Then again, Hades detested Percy since the first time met, or so the rumors goes back then, and it was a former crush anyway....

Wait a minute.... Does Nico...?

Unfortunately, Will didn't have a moment longer to get a grip on things because Nico shadow-travelled them back to camp. Fortunately, they landed at the infirmary. Will's bounds came loose and he tore off his gag just in time to catch Nico in his arms.

"NICO!"

His siblings along with the other patients gawked at the two, Austin nearly fell on top of a patient, which wouldn't going to be healthy for said patient because of the broken ribs.

"For Apollo's sake, deathboy, I told you! None of that underworld-y magic!"

"'m fine..." Nico muttered under his breath. "don't call me deathboy..."

"Uh no you're not." Will sighed, scooping up Nico in his arms bridal style who didn't have the strengtht to argue. Will hollered to his siblings. "Can someone get me some unicorn draught?"

Austin scowled at his brother. "What the hades, bro?! You disappeared suddenly, showed up out of thin air... literally! With Di Angelo And then bark out orders like it's no one's business? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I'll explain later," Will sighed, placing Nico on a vacant bed. "Right now, unicorn draught? Please?"

"On it." Kayla sighed, patting Jake Mason's knee. "You're good to go, just try not to move that arm too much. Also, you might as well tell Chiron to hold another meeting."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Will didn't really want to explain what happened to the centaur and the rest of the Cabin counselor, especially with Nico in the room too. Mostly because Nico was already embarrassed enough, he didn't want to make it worse. But the Old centaur didn't want to risk being unprepared if there was going to be another arising threat. So here he was, telling the story of how his life suddenly pulled a Persephone.

Percy laughed out loud as soon as Will was finished, making Nico sink back to his chair in mortification. "Oh no way! Really?! A birthday gift?" Sadly, even a nudge from Annabeth didn't shut him up. "Were you wrapped in a trademark red bow or was it black?"

Since Nico was too mortified to comment, Jason did it for him as he face-palmed. "I will end you, Jackson." As Nico's self-proclaimed older brother, he didn't like Nico being made fun of even if it wasn't ill-intended, Then again, it was Will being made fun off.

"Meeting adjourned?" Will asked the centaur pleadingly.

Chiron sighed. "Meeting adjourned." he agreed.

In which Nico made a beeline for his cabin before anyone else can move. Will was the next one out, but he decided not to follow Nico and give him space. Will made his way back to his cabin himself since his siblings forced him on a day off after being kidnapped and gone the entire day considering all that's happened....

Will stopped in his tracks. "Wait... It's Nico's birthday."  
o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
[Nico]  
The insistent knocks continued along with Will's pestering voice, like really why can't the healer just leave him alone?

"Open up deathboy, right now. Doctor's orders," Will intoned.

Nico didn't know what was the deal with 'Doctor's orders' and why he was compelled to give in to it all the time.... Well, most of the time. But he went for the door and opened it only be presented a four-beaded necklace along with something extra.

"What the hades, Solace....?"

"Happy birthday, deathboy!" Will beamed, his trademark smile was blinding. Nico swore it was night time, but gods, Will brought the sun up whenever he smiled.

"What?"

Will suddenly turned shy rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, well, remember how your dad kidnapped me today?"

"Gods Solace I was trying to forget that."

"Well... See... I just realize it is your birthday today and wanted to give you something," he held up the beads and started pointing at them, "This is the one from when Artemis got goddess-napped, when you first came here remember? Then this one is from the labyrinth thing, and of course the titan war and.... well, I know you weren't really in camp for most of them but you contributed so much, I just thought you should, you know, have the complete set and..."

Nico cut him off. "Why would you do that?"

Will made a face. "You're seriously asking that? Gods, you really are dense sunshine." he proceeded to tie the necklace around Nico's neck.

Nico blushed and felt his skin burn where Will brushed his fingers on. "Don't call me that either," he muttered, fiddling with the beads. "thanks..." his eyes then landed at the one that wasn't the common bead. He looked at Will confusely. "What's with the sun charm? I don't see other campers with it."

"Ehe... Well... Remember how I got kidnapped today to be presented to you? Well, I thought, your father's idea wasn't bad... so this little sun is a piece of me, you know..." he swallowed.

Nico eyed the sun suspiciously. "Wait... What do you mean dad's idea wasn't..." he trailed off as he looked up to Will, a pair of lips softly pressing against his own.

[Will]  
The kiss was incredible, needless to say. Sadly, it was short-lived as Nico pushed him away roughly. "WHAT IN HADES' NAME, SOLACE?!"

Will shied back, Did he read the signs wrong? "Uh... I... Sorry, I... I just assumed, I-" he rambled on. "I... I guess I'll be going..." Dejectedly, Will turned around to leave. But felt a hand grab his shirt from behind and he was turned to face Nico again.

Nico glared at him but there was a hint of a smirk forming. "You idiot. Back in time, real gentlemen ask first." he hinted.

Will blinked before smiling shyly. "Can I kiss you, Nico?"

Nico answered by standing on his tiptoe, but still needing to tug Will down by the front of his shirt, and planted a firm kiss on Will Solace's lips.

(A bonus chapter after this! ♥ i DON'T OWN THE PIC)  
~Child Of Solace


	2. Camp director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special appearance.

[Bonus chapter]

Will and Nico were still kissing-their fourth maybe, because they still needed to breathe so it couldn't still be the second one-when the rest of the campers and Chiron was returning from the campfire sing-along, and just so happens that the seven was at the front, plus Calypso who stuck with Leo like glue.

"Woah! Is it hot here or is it just me?" Leo grinned from ear to ear, his eye brows wiggling at Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes at the pun. "Is that suppose to be a trick question?"

Percy reacted with a pout. "WILL SOLACE?! THAT'S YOUR TYPE?!"

"Let it go, Percy." Annabeth sighed, patting her boyfriend's shoulder.

Chiron didn't know whether he should approve-because the gloomy son of Hades can finally be happy-or not-because he's not too high with PDA and there was that rule.... Well, the rule was that one boy and girl shouldn't be alone together in their cabin. Then again, the two weren't INSIDE the cabin per se. Still, he decided to bring up a rule change at the next meeting.

"Ugh, so noisy." Nico muttered, resting his forehead on Will's chest and trying to catch his breath.

Will chuckled. "Wow Neeks, I'd imagine you'd be all flustered and shadow travel away, getting caught in the act like this." he then made a look as he re-analyzed his words. "don't take that as permission."

"Well," Nico said, rolling his eyes briefly at the last comment. "it could be worse. It could be embarrasing god-parents." he frowned, thinking of Hades.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." Will laughed, remembering the earlier events of the day.

Suddenly, everything went bright. From Long Island beach off the distance, they can see a ball of light rising.

Leo gawked. "It's morning already?" he whistled, "Damn, this demigod ADHD deal is intense."

"I don't think it's that," Calypso mused, moving back and tugging Leo with her just in time.

Wheels skidded on the dirt near where the campers were gathered. The campers cried out, scrambling to get out of the eye from what they now realize was a chariot. Only Nico and Will remained in place, but they were gawking and staring all the same. But Will froze when the light dimmed somewhat and he was able to get a good look at the chariot.

"Oh no..."

The dust cleared, revealing no other than Apollo dismounting his sun chariot with all his glory. "Greetings campers!" Apollo beamed-literally. "Satyrs, Nymphs, and centaur alike-"

"-And goddess," Calypso interjected.

"And goddess," Apollo added hastily. "I am happy to announce-uh, I mean-I grudgingly announce that I am now replacing Lord Dionysus as the new camp director as punishment for my dealings in the previous war! Oh woe is me!" he rushed over to the camp's newest couple and grabbed them both in a big hug.

Will was mortified.

"Uhh, he doesn't look... whatever people look like when they're... begrudging? ... something." Percy made a look.

Jason shrugged. "He said it was punishment." he pointed out. "maybe he can't be obvious that he uh enjoys it."

"Let me offer my congratulations son!" Apollo ruffled Will's messy blond mop, Nico tried to shy away but Apollo was a god. His grip on him was firm. "Let me tell you, I was rooting for Solangelo all the way!"

The two stared. "Sol-angelo?" They stared at each other, cheeks burning heatedly. "what?"

"It's your ship name! And a very perfect one! You know it literally means 'Sun angel'?"

"Ship name...?" Nico frowned, looking a bit scared. "I don't think I even want to know what that means...."

Apollo heard that. "Oh! I'd be more than happy to tell you, kiddo!" he ruffled Nico's hair this time. "Let walk while I give you both 'The talk' since Uncle Hades isn't here to do it for Nico, now let's see, condoms-"

"Someone kill me..." Will groaned as they started walking away.

Apollo paused. "Oh before I get to that, I feel a haiku coming on..."

"PLEASE NO!"

_"I am so awesome  
My son is just as awesome  
Next comes sun babies"_

"DAD!"

Nico face palmed with both hands. "I'd rather take my chances with dad any day..."


	3. First date 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Apollo gives them the talk, Nico and Will escape

Meddling dads - The First date 1/4

Nico thought getting the talk from Apollo with his boyfriend alongside him would be the most embarrassing, most awkward and most humiliating moment of his tender life, that even Hades kidnapping Will hadn't been so bad. He had no idea how 'birds and bees' even related with it. He can never throw the phrases 'dick' and 'cocky bastard' for insults casually ever again.

When Nico tugged Will inside his cabin so they can watch some Netflix to give Apollo the slip, because the sun god didn't think it was his scene to be in a dark and gloomy cabin, Nico thought he was done with the worse of it.

He was wrong.

When Nico finally got the courage to allow Will on his bed after the third movie, because Will had been sitting on the floor, they were getting quite snuggly and comfortable when Nico felt the presence of his father in the room.

He turned, but didn't see him. Then, Will spoke, his voice cracking and trying not to choke. "Uh... N-Nico? What's that in your hand?"

Nico blinked, not realizing he was suddenly gripping something. He opened his hand, cocking his head to the side. "What is this?"

"Uhhh..." Will coughed, shifting on his side of the bed, settling the laptop on the floor for a moment. "t-that would be what my dad called.... a c-condom..."

Nico choked, throwing the thing across the room as a reflex, where it dissolved in the shadows.

"... Did you just shadow travel a cond-"

"Don't say it!" Nico snapped, covering his now very red face. He can't believe Hades came to his cabin, probably using his helm of darkness, just to give him something so outrageous. "Gods, we have meddling dads."

Will laughed nervously, scratching his chin. "Heh. Yeah..." he looked at his wristwatch. "well, it's almost curfew, I better go before the harpies start their patrol. Good night kiss?"

Nico rolled his eyes before leaning over to kiss Will at the cheek briefly. Will grabbed the front of Nico's shirt as he was pulling back to give him a chaste kiss in return.

"See you in the morning." Will stood up, picking up the laptop before he did.

Nico shrugged. "Not 6 in the morning, please."

Will laughed before walking out the Hades cabin.


	4. First date 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets dinner reservations for two

Meddling dads - First date 2/4

*warnings for OOC, probably. Just wanted to highlight how Hades wanted Nico to be the only excemption of being a 'happy' Hades child. And goes through the lengths to make sure that happens. (Hazel is a pluto girl, sooo... Yeah)*

The follow morning, Nico prayed-well, not to his father exactly because that's the last thing he needed but prayed to the fates-that Apollo wouldn't be bugging him and Will today and let him get used to the fact that he now had something going on with Will in his own pace.

Apollo didn't bother him when Nico got to the dining pavillion for breakfast, probably because Chiron was speaking with him, probably telling him what Mr. D does as camp director. Nico wondered what that would be himself, based from how Percy talked about the god, it didn't seem like Mr. D did much.

Nico remembered when he called him the 'Wine dude.' How times changed.

Nico was about to grab a plate when he felt himself being tugged to the opposite direction. Nico yelped, reaching for his sword as per instinct, but when he realized who was pulling him, he settled for a curse.

"Di Immortales, William Solace!" He scowled. "Don't do that, I could've skewered you!"

Will laughed, as he continued to drag Nico away. "I can get behind that. 'Here lies William Solace, skewered to death by the son of Death himself.' Sounds patronizing." he said. "anyway, come on. To the strawberry fields!"

"Why? And can't we have breakfast first, jeez, and you're the one always nagging me about eating more."

Will grinned, "Exactly my point!

As soon as they got to the strawberry fields, Nico saw a picnic laid out. As in, with a basket, and a red-and-white checkered cloth, the whole enchilada.

"What is this all about, Solace?"

"It's our official first date."

Nico's jaw dropped. And Will is suddenly self-conscious.

"Uh, heh, see... I grew up in the countryside... Well, back before I found out I was a half-blood... Anyway, I always liked the idea of having my first date in a grassy field and having a picnic. I like the simplicity of it." Will watched Nico's expression, tell trying to grasp the information. "er, if it isn't really your thing, then I guess we could-"

Nico was pulled back to reality at that. "No, no. It's cool, uh, yeah. This is nice, simple... Yeah, I'm down with that..." his cheek heated up a bit. "Just... I was wrapping up my mind around... this whole 'first date' thing... I never really thought about it before."

Will beamed. "Well, think no further! I had this all planned out here on out!"

"Yes, we eat the food." Nico mused. "that's basically all you do in a picnic, right?"

Will stuck his tongue out. "Smartass. But yes, technically. Well, sometimes you also play volleyball or tag or maybe hide n seek, but for now, I kinda just wanna relax. Last night was...."

"Stressful?" Nico inputted. "Yeah, having meddling dads does that." he sat down at the sheet laid out.

Will chuckled. "I was going to say overwhelming, but that works." he settled down as well as Nico asked a question.

"Won't they need you in the infirmary, though?"

Will shook his head. "My shift isn't until afternoon, that's why I had this put out early. We have time." he stretched his arms a bit, before lowering his head to rest his head on Nico's lap.

Before Nico could make a comment about how difficult it was going to be to eat that way, there was a shift at the atmosphere. The hair at the back of Nico's neck tingled, and he reached out for his sword once more.

*Poof*

Will was now settled in the arms of the Lord of the dead.

Will's cry got caught in his throat as Hades dumped the teenager away from Nico's lap. Nico gaped, scrambling to his feet. This cannot be good for Nico's sanity. "DAD, really, again?!"

Hades ignored his son in favor of deathglaring at the son of Apollo, who looked like he was trying not to wet himself. "A meager picnic? Really? That's how you plan on treating my boy?" Hades didn't seem amused. "you think since his father is the Lord of the Underworld, he deserves such an underrating first date?"

Nico was mortified. "Dad~!" He was ignored once again.

"I-I-I-N-N-No sir, no sir!" Will waved his arms frantically. "Of course not, no! Yes, you're right! Nico deserves only the best!"

Hades seemed to approve slightly with Will's reaction. "Then you will rectify this, yes?"

"Yes sir, I will!"

Hades nodded, before fishing something out of his cloak. He tossed some kind of Brochure, who fumbled to catch it, worried of what Hades would do to him if Will didn't. "Good, I made reservations at this fancy restaurant for two this evening. Nice place, Persephone and I dine there often. It was built on what used to be a cemetery."

"Er, sounds lovely."

Hades nodded. "Dress nice. Bye son." And just like that, he vanished.

Will and Nico stared at each other. Until Nico concealed his face once more.

"You can break up with me now," Nico muttered. "I don't mind."

Will responded by wrapping his arms around him. "Idiot, takes more than that to faze me." he kissed the top of his head.

"You seemed pretty faze earlier." Nico narrowed his eyes.

Will laughed nervously. "Well, not faze enough to give up on you, deathboy." he said.

"Sorry," Nico sighed. "I know you really wanted this picnic."

Will shrugged it off. "We can have it for the next one. Anyway, a fancy restaurant doesn't sound so bad."

"It was made on top of an old cemetery." Nico deadpanned.

"Don't ruin it, Neeks." Will peck his cheek. "Well, guess we better go back to the dining pavillion and have that breakfast. And I guess I better tell my siblings to have my shift earlier." he picked up the basket and took Nico's hand as they headed back to the dining pavillion.

It was only later, after breakfast, when Will left for the infirmary and Nico went out to his scheduled training session with Jason and Piper that an important information sunk in.

"Dress nice."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Nico was too distracted to offer much tips and teachings to the younger half-bloods. Fortunately, Piper didn't mind doing most of the explaining as Nico just demonstrated with Percy. Jason fell into one of the Stoll brothers' pranks and it landed him into the infirmary with said brothers. So Percy pitched in to help out. Piper was mostly there because the batch of half-bloods they were teaching were mostly Ares and Nike children. They needed charmspeak to keep things under control.

"Okay, give it a go. WITH THE INANIMATE DUMMIES, everyone." Piper put extra charm on which specific targets they should be practicing on.  
It worked like a charm, pun intended.

Nico plomped himself down at the bleachers, pouring a bottle of water on himself. Children were messy business, Ares and Nike children moreso. Percy sat beside him, and Nico was proud that he no longer felt nervous around the son of Poseidon. The pride died down as he remembered his own predicament.

"So, Nico, I've been meaning to ask," Percy started casually. "Since you're dating Will, and he's your type... What exactly does that mean?"

Nico rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Percy, build a bridge and get over it. I'm having my own crisis right now."

Piper walked in to join the boys, keeping her eyes on the children since she didn't trust the other two boys to do so. "Aw, boy problems Nico?" she asked. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Nico thought about that. He was still getting used to this whole socializing thing. But while Piper wasn't Jason, she was still a good friend. And she was a daughter of Aphrodite, finding something to wear was more up her alley. Nico didn't really want to make a big deal out of the dressing up part and could care less what other people think, but if they were going to a fancy restaurant Will was probably going to look great. The last thing he wanted was to put the older boy to shame by being seen with him.

Maybe...

"Well..."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
"Will, my health depends on you." Jason called out for Will to snap out of it. "so whatever it is, tell me and get it out of your chest."

Will jolted, blinking at Jason. "Oh, uh, sorry man. I was-it's nothing, really." he cleared his throat. "so, um, what was the cause of injury?"

"Is it about Nico?"

"Dude,"

"I'm serious. I saw you ran off with him this morning."

"And why should I tell you like it's your business?"

"You're dating Nico, that automatically makes it my business." Jason glared at Will for good measure.

Will decided not to push the self-proclaimed older brother of Nico. "Lord Hades got us dinner reservations in some fancy place," he sighed, handing Jason the   
brochure. Jason blinked, thinking it's preposterous. "And I have no idea what to wear."

Jason opened the brochure, and looked impressed. The place did look fancy. "Seems like a place you'd wear a suit and tie at."

"Don't have one." Will said dejectedly. "I'm from the south. My mortal parent owns a Ranch. I never needed a suit."

Jason smiled. "I think I might be able to help."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
As soon as Piper heard about Nico's predicament, she borrowed some of nice suits from her brother Mitchell that were still in style but Mitchell didn't think were his color too much. Percy wanted to help too. He still felt guilty that he was insensitive of Nico's feelings and wanted to pitch in.

*Me: I'm not so good with clothes description so bear with me, I'm not gonna go into it*

After three different kind of tailored suits with different colors, they finally found the right outfit. Which mostly came from Mitchell's pile, since Percy only brought one pair with him. But Nico did choose to wear the tie that supposedly came with Percy's outfit, mostly to be polite and that Percy wouldn't whine. Anyway, the colors went together nicely. So it's not like it was a loss. Plus, Percy did do his hair. Not that Percy knew a lot about styling, but compared to Piper who cuts her own hair which   
usually looks uneven he did do a good job. He probably knew how guy's like their hair to look better than she does anyway.

When Nico looked at himself at the mirror, he suddenly felt nervous. "Oh gods, that can't be me." he looked at Percy and Piper. "Percy... Piper, I'm not sure..."  
"You'll be fine," Piper smiled brightly. "You look cute."

Percy grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Piper and I joined forces so it's all good," he fistbumped with her. "Will's gonna love it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
"Jason, are you sure about this?"  
"Nico's my bro man, it's all good." Jason patted his shoulder, leaving to pay the Stolls. 

His first plan was to rummage through his closet. Ever since he started living in Camp Half-blood, a closet appeared out of nowhere with a few of tailored suits. He had a feeling it was his dad's way of saying 'Welcome to your new home.' And Percy did mention once Zeus having a thing for suits. But once Will saw it, he declined. He knew he had to dress fancy, but he still wanted it somewhat simple.  
So that's how the Stoll brothers paid Jason back for the prank and mild head concussion.

"Five drachmas? Come on, that suit cause at least Twenty drachmas!"

"Discount from the prank, dudes."

"At least make it ten."

"Five, or nothing."

Travis and Conner granted, receiving the pay.

Jason gave Will a thumbs up. "Knock 'im dead, Will." he laughed at his own joke.

"Please don't," Will deadpanned, too nervous to be amused. "well, what's the worse that can happen?"

The Stolls snickered, and Will wasn't sure who spoke. "If it goes bad, that could be your deathsuit."

Will efficiently cursed them with speaking in rhymes for a week

tbc  
*PICS ARE NOT MINE*


End file.
